covaci house fire
by matei4ever
Summary: this is about what happened during the covaci house fire and afterwards in the hospital
This story is focuses on what happened durning the the Covaci house fire with ideas taken from series 4 and my own imagination,hope you like

 _About one year ago from end on deries 4-the night of the fire_

Matei was in his room and he thought he smelled something burning. It smelled like a heated soldering of iron or as if some wires and rubber was being burnt. The first thought that crossed matei's mind was that it was his computer and that it had begun to fry. But then after a careful inspection ruled out that possibility, he started back at his book. He could not really concentrate as the smell persisted to overpower his wolfblood sense of smell. He was convinced now that something was very wrong It was as he was going down the stairs that he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like a fluttering red bird that had just flown by and as Matei try to catch another glimpse, his curiosity turned to horror as he realized a huge fire was bellowing out of his father's study. Fear immediately took hold of him as his eyes burned yellow like the fire and veins as black a s the smoke ran up his hands and neck. With fear still gripping him looked for his family it was then he saw them. his father lay on the floor of the study underneath a burning beam and his mother lay by the door barely recognisable from the burns and soot. He knew they gone in an instant overcome by grief he howled a long sorrowful yet fear full howl as he realised the fire was blocking the door and he was trapped he suddenly turned his thoughts to Emilia he ran up the stairs that were semi engulfed in flames by now he ran into his sisters bedroom and shouted her name but there was no reply but a long whine Matei ran past her bed and found her cuddled in the corner kludging her face that had been badly burned. He scooped her up and ran to the door but as he swung it open flames blew towards him and its heat scorching his face as he looked at his sister clinging tightly to him he turned back into bedroom the door by now was too hot to close he ran to the window and tried to prise it open but it was locked he pulled his sister off him so he could smash the glass he clenched his fist and smashed straight through the window the glass tearing at his hands he continued to smash it out the way until nearly all the glass was gone and only shards remained in the window frame Matei hoisted his sister of the floor where she sat fixated on the burning oranges and reds that flickered towards her holding her hands he instructed her what to do.

Matei: Emilia look at me

Emilia looked up at Matei with such pain and fear

Matei: look I'm going to get you out of the window

Emilia: b...bu...But its 10 foot to the ground

Matei: it will be ok I'm going to lower you down ok so you won't have far to go

Emilia: I'm scared

Matei: it's ok it's just like jumping out of a tree, like the ones we used to climb up at the park

Emilia shakily nodded her head as Matei grasped her hands as she started to hang out the window he knew it was still quite a drop so he hung out the window leaning on the window frame and feeling a sharp pain shot his body while lowering his sister he let go of her hands and saw her tumble to the ground then scamper away from the house Matei knew he had jump and he knew this was a big jump even for a wolfblood. He took a deep breath and crouched in the window frame before taking another deep breath and plummeting down to the ground he was now in a great deal of pain but he hobbled over to his sister where they sang to the floor hugging one another. That was the last thing Matei could remember before waking up in a segolia hospital.

 _In the hospital_

Matei awoke in a hospital bed he was wired to different machines and drip in one hand. A nasal cannula was hooked over his ears as well. His attentions instantaneously went to the where abouts of his sister he looked around slightly dazed by the white walls and sunlight that streamed in through the south facing windows. He saw her laying in a bed on the opposite side of the ward he panicked and struggled free of the wires and became aware of a sharp pain in his abdomen and ran over to his sleeping sister who awoke at the sound of his voice

Emilia: Matei? Where are we?

Matei: we ere in some hospital somewhere but its ok we are going to be ok i promise you

It was only then that a nurse noticed that Matei was out of bed so she quickly clutched his arm and gently pulled him back to his bed and rewired him up and explained why he was here

Nurse: hiya, I'm nurse rose . your names Matei isn't it

Matei nodded slightly

Nurse: is that you sister?

Matei nodded again

Nurse: i know you want to be close to her right now but you are both not well. You both have bad smoke inhalation and Emilia has a bad 3rd degree burn on the side of her face. and as for you, you definitely need to rest as well you had a large shard of glass stabbed straight in you abdomen and you have bruising on your legs and lower back

Matei nodded again then spoke to her

Matei: our parents?

The nurse rubbed matei's hand sympathetically

Nurse: I'm sorry love but I'm, I'm afraid they died during the fire

Matei huddled against the pillow and turned away from the nurse all he knew now was that it was just him and his sister. He swore he would protect her. she was his only family and the only one that mattered now.

Well i hope you guys liked this bit of fanfiction feel free to review or suggest other ideas that i could write about thanks for taking your time to read it

Matei4ever x


End file.
